


Grab the bull by the horns.

by coffee_and_archery



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Handlers should really research Spanish festivals, M/M, Mentions of Bull running, No Gore, Phil is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_archery/pseuds/coffee_and_archery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint avoids paperwork and rides a bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab the bull by the horns.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've published on here - I'm quite nervous and it's quite short. 
> 
> Inspired by what I was learning today at college, so it's just a little silly thing I thought I'd write.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was a long running joke at SHIELD that Agent Coulson enjoyed paperwork. Amongst other rumours, this one was the most frequently whispered among the new recruits, along with 'Agent Coulson killed a man just by looking at him', and 'An agent once spilt his coffee, he's still stranded in Siberia'. It was also the rumour Phil hated most of all. Under no circumstances did he ever enjoy paperwork. Ever.

  
"Barton, tell me again why I thould file your paperwork" Phil's voice betrayed how tired he was, a slip that showed how much he trusted the younger agent.

  
"Sir, whilst I am capable of filing my own paperwork, I think this one might be a bit hard to write down".

  
Phil looked up to glare at the agent who shuffled slightly on the spot.

  
"What happened?"

  
Clint paused for a moment before meeting Phil's eyes and straightening up.

  
"Standard intel gathering mission in Basque Country sir. Myself and Agent Rodriguez were the only two in the field. Agent Lloyd was the handler-" He paused for momentarily as Phil quirked an eyebrow. It was no secret that they shared a certain distain for Lloyd as a handler. Clint just shrugged non-commitally.

"It was all going fine, then 'boom'. Not fine".

At this, the older man put down the paper he'd long since abandoned reading and fixed Clint with a stare.

  
"Figurative or literal 'boom'?"

  
"Literal sir".

  
"Continue".

  
Clint sighed and jumped onto Phil's couch.

  
"There was a boom, then Lloyd started freaking out, howling over comms. Rodriguez loses it, I jump to save his neck, then 'boom'. Bulls."

  
By this point, Phil was resting his head in his hands and wondering if Barton had a penchant for this.

  
"There are several parts of that story which I will be analysing in great deal very soon Barton. For now, lets just stick with, how far did you jump?"

  
"Not far, only about 10ft or so, landed well, grabbed Rodriguez, threw him into the crowd, was about to follow, then, bulls".

  
He paused looking pensive for a second.

  
"Definitely bulls. Had the horns".

He made a motion with his hands, imitating horns on his head, causing a smile to tug at Phil's lips.

  
"Anyway, there were bulls running. Drunk idiots every-fucking-where, more running, then I jumped on a bull. There was a stadium, more drunk idiots and shouting. Lloyd fucked off, had to get my own damn extraction, and now I'm here".

  
After a moment of silence, Clint smirked as Phil let out a vehement whisper that sounded awfully like "son-of-a-bitch" and stormed silently out of his office, instructing Clint to check in with medical as he went.

 

\---

 

"Did you know about this?"

  
Phil kept his voice level as he glared at Nick who sat unfazed behind his desk. As Fury lazily looked up from behind his computer, Phil clenched his fists and tried to force himself to relax.

  
"Barton was left to fend for himself in the middle of Pamplona during the biggest event in their calendar because his handler didn't read their briefing packet properly and reacted badly to the sound of the starting cannon of the bull run".

  
Saying it out loud clarified for Phil how completely outrageous the whole situation was, doing little to quell his anger. Fury levelled him with a look that would've floored lesser men & had been known to cause agents to resign. Phil simply met his gaze and waited.

  
"If this was anyone else Cheese, I'd have them working for the damn CIA by now. Walking in here and questioning other agents decisions just 'cause your goddamn puppy complained. You're lucky I like you Coulson".

  
"With all due respect Marcus, I told you that Lloyd wasn't a suitable handler. If it hadn't been for Agent Barton, we would've lost Rodriguez and any intel gathered, because Agent Lloyd didn't know what 'San Fermin' was".

  
Fury leaned back into his chair and turned to his computer, pulling up the surveillance footage from the op. As his eyes followed the video, Phil watched with grim satisfaction as his old friend mouthed profanities - the footage truly would've been comical, if it wasn't one of SHIELD's top assets literally grabbing the bull by its horns.

  
After a moment, the Director turned to Phil with a stony look in his eye.

  
"Lloyd is all yours".

 

\---

 

A week later, as he was once again filing paperwork, Clint dropped down into his office and collapsed onto the couch.

  
"I see you sent Agent Han some company. That's cold sir, literally".

  
Phil said nothing, just smiling at how well the other man could read him, and how little that bothered him.


End file.
